


Snowed In

by oogiesboys



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogiesboys/pseuds/oogiesboys
Summary: Isle 2 is greeted with several inches of snow. Beppi is less than thrilled.





	Snowed In

Winter. That was always the worst time of the year. At least, that was the case if you’d asked Beppi.  
And today was no different. It had snowed hard overnight, at least a foot or two, so even if everyone hadn’t been outright snowed in, they might as well have been. It was around 7 in the evening now with the sun half-set in the sky, and Beppi was sitting by the window sill, scowling outside and muttering under his breath.

“…You’ve been staring out that window for 30 minutes now, Beppi,” chimed a voice behind him. The clown didn’t even turn his head to face the other man. 

“This sucks,” He said, pouting and crossing his arms. “All this stupid snow keeping us inside.” Djimmi glanced up from the book he was reading, thoughtfully taking a puff of his pipe. 

“Perhaps that’s a good thing,” He offered. “It’s good to have a day to relax.”

“But I don’t WANT to relax! I’d rather be out there but it’s too icky and awful and I hate it!” The clown cried in exasperation, throwing his hands up. He slid off of the window sill, into a grumpy heap on the floor. Djimmi huffed out a short laugh.

“No need to be so dramatic about it.

“I’m not being dramatic!” Beppi insisted. “And to make it worse, I’m freezing! Why isn’t the heater on??”

“It IS on,” Djimmi answered.

“Then it must be broken!”

The genie sighed, setting his book down on the table next to his chair.

“Come here, please.”

Reluctantly, Beppi got up and stomped over.

“What.”

Without much of an answer, Djimmi pulled him into his lap, snuggly wrapping his arms around him, and Beppi could feel his face heating up.

“There,” Djimmi said. “Is that better?”  
Beppi nodded his head, still stunned into silence, and Djimmi squeezed him a little tighter.

“Good. Will that stop your complaining?” Djimmi teased, pressing a kiss to the clown’s cheek.

“Yeah, yeah…” Beppi grumbled, but he gladly curled up against Djimmi’s chest.

Maybe being snowed in wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
